


Trick or Treat, Senpai

by Wolf_Corgi



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: 1st Year Koga 2nd year Rei, Halloween, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-11 00:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16465118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolf_Corgi/pseuds/Wolf_Corgi
Summary: "You're not coming!" said Rei every time Koga asked. Rei was staying at the school overnight to hang out with some people in his year and the party was only for the 2nd years. "Please Senpai!" Koga really wanted to hang out with Rei. He didn't like being left out even though he didn't really like humans that much.





	Trick or Treat, Senpai

"You're not coming!" said Rei every time Koga asked. Rei was staying at the school overnight to hang out with some people in his year and the party was only for the 2nd years.

"Please Senpai!" Koga really wanted to hang out with Rei. He didn't like being left out even though he didn't really like humans that much.

"Koga, I just want to hang out with people in my class, ok? It's just a chance for me to get to know them better." And with that, Rei walked out of the room, clearly wanting to stop Koga from asking anymore questions.

Koga sighed and sat down on top of Rei's coffin, a pair of ears and a tail slowly appearing. His head was starting to hurt from hiding them all day. He told everyone that he was a lone wolf but he wasn't exactly lying. Koga was different from everyone else. When he was little his parents thought he was a monster which is why he hated people so much. Rei was the only one he really talks to but even he didn't know about Koga's secret, and he wanted it to stay that way.

Not realising how late it was, Koga stood up and grabbed his jacket and put the hood over his head. He didn't want to deal with another headache so he carefully hid his fluffy ears and tail under his jacket. Once he was sure they were hidden, he left the club room and made his way towards the school gates. He used to be scared of going out in public but over the years he had gotten used to it. And it was dark so no one could really see him. But there was also a lot of kids around. It was Halloween so it wasn't surprising that there was a lot of children.

__

Finally, Koga reached his apartment. He'd recently moved out of his parents house so he could be closer to school. He opened the front door to be greeted by a very energetic Leon jumping at his leg.

"Hey Leon." Koga was usually exhausted when he got home from school but being with his dog restored some of that lost energy. He went straight to the bathroom to take a shower and get some clean clothes on.

__

After his shower, Koga went to the kitchen to get some food for Leon.

"I really should go shopping soon." he thought when he saw the small amount of food left in the cupboard. He'll do it tomorrow. He had enough for today.

After feeding Leon, Koga relaxed on a chair and took out his phone. He started scrolling through social media to see if anything new had happened. He had found a picture that Rei had posted of the party.

"That looks like fun, doesn't it Leon," the corgi barked in response before going back to enjoying his meal. Koga really wanted to go and be with Rei. A thought had popped into his head and he slowly realised that maybe he could go to that party. He got up and went to grab his shoes. Leon had seen Koga's sudden movement and walked up to his owner.

"I'll be back soon Leon,"

__

Koga approached Yumenosaki and squeezed through the small gap that was left between the two gates. Luckily he was small enough to fit. He could hear the faint music coming from the school.

He climbed through a window that was open which lead him to his club room. Rei probably just didn't close it and he hoped that no one was in there. The last thing he needed was to be caught by some one. He couldn't hear anyone in the hallway so he opened the door and walked into the dark corridor. No one was there. It explained why the lights were off.

Whilst walking along the hallway, Koga heard footsteps in front of him. He wouldn't admit it but he was a bit scared. The school seemed so much bigger and scarier at night. The footsteps were getting further away so Koga being the idiot he was followed the sound that he was slightly scared of. So he ended up following whatever was making this sound down the hallway.

After a while the sound seemed to have stop which made Koga stop too. He could see the shadow of a tall figure at the end of the corridor. They were looking out of the window into the dark garden that was behind the school. Now that Koga could see this person's face, he recognised them instantly.

"Rei-senpai?" Koga's nervousness went away as he ran towards Rei.

"Trick or treat, Senpai~!" Koga yelled as he jumped at Rei.

"Koga?!" Rei had to be careful not to fall over as Koga had thrown his entire weight onto him.

"I told you you're-"

"Oi! He's not supposed to be here!" Rei was cut off as some one yelled from the other side of the hallway. Koga made a scared noise and hid behind Rei. He must of noticed that Koga was scared so he grabbed his hand and led Koga outside.

"Senpai, where are we going?"

"Somewhere no one can find you. To tell you the truth, some of them are a bit drunk and I don't want you to get hurt."

They had been walking for at least 5 minutes at this point but Rei finally stopped. Koga looked around. They were in the school garden next to a massive tree and a pond that had a couple of lily pads floating on it. He'd never been in this part of the school before.

"Koga, what are you doing here?"

"I... Well..." Koga didn't want to say that he wanted to spend time with Rei. It sounded weird in his head and Koga wasn't about to make himself look stupid.

"You wanted to spend time with me, didn't you?" Was Rei a mind reader? How'd he know what Koga was thinking?

"H-how'd you...?" Koga's face was probably bright red and Rei definitely noticed. But he wasn't looking at Koga's face. He was looking just above it. Wait... Koga felt like he'd forgotten something...

"Are these real?" Rei asked as he reached to touch Koga's ears.

"T-there not r-real! I-it's Halloween s-so..." Koga's cheeks couldn't possibly be any more red than they already were.

"Really now? So your tail isn't moving then."

"I-it's n-n-not!" he reached behind him and grabbed his tail, trying to stop it from moving. Koga would never let anyone touch his ears or tail but some thing about the way Rei touched them made Koga melt inside. Was this what it was like to be in love?

"Koga? Are you ok?"

"I-I'm f-fine!" At this point, it seemed like Rei had complete control over the younger boy. Rei continued to pet behind Koga's ears and the 1st year leaned closer to Rei. Eventually he fell forward into Rei's arms which snapped him out of the trance he was in.

Rei took this chance to rap his arms around Koga and take a closer look at his tail.

"So they are real"

"Maybe..."

"I'll take that as a yes then," Koga thought that Rei would react differently. Like everyone else. Like his parents did, all those years ago. That very thought brought back so many terrifying memories. He moved even closer to Rei to try and block out everything. A few tears started to fall down his face just to be wiped away by Rei's thumb.

"What's wrong?" Rei slowly moved Koga away from him.

"I... I just thought you'd react differently. That's all... You see, my parents..."

"Don't say it if you don't want to, I get it." Rei pulled Koga closer again and tried to comfort the younger the best he could. Koga wrapped his tail around Rei's arm as a way of saying he wants to be closer.

The two of them were cuddling under the tree for what seemed like forever and Rei was telling Koga about how some kids had come to the school asking for sweets. They had scared the kids off by jumping out of a bush behind them. At some point, Rei's voice had acted as a lullaby to Koga and he had fallen asleep.

Rei was carrying him to their club room as it had gotten really cold outside and he didn't want Koga to freeze. He didn't have anything on his arms and Rei didn't know how he'd survived outside. Koga felt like ice and Rei wanted to warm him up as soon as possible so he wouldn't get sick.

They entered the light music club room and Rei opened his coffin and stepped inside. He placed Koga next to him and placed his jacket over the puppy to keep him warm. He placed a kiss on Koga's forehead and then proceed to close the coffin. He felt Koga move and Rei looked to see the smaller snuggled against his chest.

"Night Ko~ga" Rei whispered as he slowly drifted off to sleep while holding Koga in his arms.


End file.
